


Not the average way to confess

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Growing, M/M, Shrinking, borrower!virgil, human!roman, switched!roman, switched!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Roman and Virgil fought about the borrower's life, and the universe gives them a very peculiar way to fix their problems.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: October Prompt List [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. 8.-Switched

“You can’t give me orders, I thought you understood I’m not your pet!” Virgil screamed, Roman was forbidding him from borrowing, they agreed to live together only if they didn’t get into the other’s way, which was what Roman was doing now.

“I’m just saying you could ask me for food, or any other thing you need! There’s no need for you to borrow anymore!”

“But I want to, and you can’t change that!”

“Are we really going to keep fighting? Just say I’m right!”

“You’re not! Borrowing is good for me!”

“Okay I’m done with this” Roman grabbed Virgil without a warning “maybe you’ll listen to me if you don’t have a choice” Roman walked to his room “you remember when we first met?”

Virgil’s eyes went wide, knowing exactly what Roman meant “I thought you didn’t have it anymore!” He screamed, trying to get out of Roman’s grip.

“I do” Roman opened his closet and got something out of it, a cage “And I’m going to use it again” he left the cage on his desk, he opened it and left Virgil inside.

Virgil stood up and tried to run to the door of the cage, but Roman closed it before, he held the bars and shook them “Roman please! You can’t leave me here”

Roman ignored him and turned got into his bed “good night” he said turning off the lights, Virgil groaned and laid at the end of the cage, and after a long time, he fell asleep.

The next day, Roman woke up because the bed wasn’t comfortable as usual, he opened his eyes just to find metal bars above him, where was he? He sat and looked around, just to notice he was in his room, but he was borrower sized, and inside the cage “this can’t be happening”

He stood up and walked to the entrance of the caged, he froze when he saw there was someone on his bed “It can’t be...” Roman feared he knew who was at his bed, but the borrower was not in the cage with him... “this has to be a dream...” he looked at the door, he knew Virgil wasn’t able to open it from the inside, so he wouldn’t be able to do it either, he had to wake him up.

Roman grabbed the bars of the cage and started to shake them, making sound ”Virgil!”

Virgil groaned, hugging the covers closer to himself, wait covers? He was left in the cage last night, had Roman woken up in the middle of the night to give him a blanket? He opened his eyes, noticing the surface he was in was soft, not like the hard floor of the cage, he sat and looked around, everything was his size, was he in some kind of dollhouse?

”Virgil!” Roman screamed again, catching Virgil's attention, he stood up and walked to the desk, he stepped back shocked when he saw Roman on the cage, he glanced around once more, that could only mean... they switched sizes, they were switched.


	2. 15.-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's trying to get used to his new size, Virgil doesn't make it any easier

Virgil sat in front of the desk, looking at Roman with shocked eyes, but after some seconds, they turned into a grin ”Well, well, well, it seems I’m in charge now”

“V-Virgil?”

Virgil hit the table right next to the cage with his hand, making Roman to jump and fall to the cage’s floor “you’re not so brave now that you’re the small one are you?”

“T-this is not funny Virge! We have to find a way to fix this”

Virgil hummed “maybe later, but right now, I think I’ll have a little fun, or to call it other way, my revenge” a malicious grin was form on Virgil’s face, he opened the door of the cage and grabbed Roman.

“Wait, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking yesterday! Please don’t do something you can regret!”

“Yes, you clearly weren’t thinking yesterday, and I won't regret this” he left Roman on the floor, then he reached for his bag from inside the cage and dropped it next to him ”This is your chance to prove your point, show me that borrowing is dangerous”

Roman looked at the bag and picked it up, looking inside to see the now human sized borrower's tools ”But I don't know how to borrow, this is not fair!”

”Right, cause you were being fair yesterday” Virgil walked to the room's door.

”W-Where are you going?”

Virgil hummed ”I don't know, maybe I'll eat something, I want to enjoy being the big one for once, see you around then” he said leaving the room.

Roman looked around, he hadn't really realized how big everything was, was this what Virgil had to deal with everyday? He gulped and hung the bag on himself, he was grateful that at least Virgil didn't leave him on the desk.

He started to run to the door, he had to run to reach the door of his room in at least half the time he did as a human, when he arrived to the hallway, he was already tired, Roman wasn't a sports person.

Virgil went to the kitchen and started looking around, he almost broke one of the cabinets doors, he was strong like a human and he couldn't control it, he found a bag of chips, he loved chips, but he could hardly find them when he was borrower size, he took the bag and went to the living room, he sat on the couch and started to eat the chips.

Roman had somehow managed to get to the kitchen just in time to see Virgil getting out ”Oh come on!” He sighed and followed Virgil.

The now human saw him enter to the living room ”You do know that borrowers have to be stealthy right?”

”Well, I'm not a borrower, and you are not a human and we need to find a way to reverse this!” Roman got closer to the couch while talking.

”What if it can't be reversed? I can keep you a my pet, just like you wanted to do with me” Virgil said while he aggressively dropped a bunch of chips on his mouth.

”what? I never wanted to keep you as a pet!” Roman looked around, trying to find something to get to the top of the couch ”uhm...a little help here?”

”You're able of climbing it genius” Virgil continued eating ”and what about all the 'you don't need to borrow anymore' and 'I could take care of you' that sounds like being a pet to me”

Roman huffed and searched on Virgil's bag for anything useful ”that was just a suggestion, simple favors between friends” he found Virgil's hook and unraveled it.

”oh yeah, then why did you get mad when I rejected your suggestions as you call them?”

Roman threw the hook trying to attach it on something, and failing ”Because I... I” while he thought the right words, the hook got attached on the couch's fabric and he started climbing.

”You were disappointed you couldn't have a little pet” Virgil left the bag of chips aside and took the hook, lifting it ”weren't you?”

Roman yelped when the string began to move, he hold on tight to it and closed his eyes, just to open them again when he felt he had stopped moving, getting face to face with an annoyed Virgil ”N-no I-”

”Don't try to deny it Roman, you know it's true” he wrapped his free hand around Roman's body ”staying like this should be a fair punishment, clearly you know nothing about being a borrower, I'd like to see how you survive without me around”

Roman squirmed on Virgil's grip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable ”But that's not true! It's just-”

”It's just what? What excuse are you going to say now?” Virgil glared at the borrower sized human on his hand, and unconsciously strengthened his grip on him.

”I-I” Roman started to get nervous, was Virgil going to kill him?

”You what?”

”I care about you okay! I don't want you to hurt yourself! Or that something even worse happen! I don't want to lose you!”

Virgil’s eyes went wide, all this time, he thought the human was just used to his presence, he didn’t think he actually care, he opened his hand “That doesn’t mean my life can be under your control”


	3. 20.-Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman finally admit why they were so mad with each other

After that small fight with Virgil, Roman was back on the cage, the now human sat in front of him ”how does it feel?” He asked.

”What?”

”How does it feel to be inside the cage?”

Roman looked around, he hadn't think about that, he was way to shocked with how big everything was ”Bad, like I don't have control of what I do” he looked at Virgil ”like my life depends on you”

”Exactly” Virgil leaned to be closer to the cage ”You understand how I feel now, you keep telling me you never wanted me as a pet, but, do you feel like a pet right now?”

Roman shivered, Virgil's eyes on him scared him, he was afraid, and he had nowhere to run or hide, he looked down, he really did feel like a pet ”Yes... and I'm sorry”

Virgil raised an eyebrow ”What?”

”You were right, I truly wanted to keep you here, but I kept telling me it wasn't as a pet, it was as a friend” he looked up to Virgil ”but now I see your perspective, and I'm sorry I even considered it”

Virgil was shocked, Roman has been saying he was sorry all the day, but this apology truly felt sincere, then, he felt a tingling sensation as he shrunk a couple of inches.

Roman felt it too, but he grew instead ”D-did I just grow?”

”And I shrunk... let me get you out of there before it happens again” he opened the door of the cage and took Roman out ”Is that true? What you said?”

Roman sat on Virgil's hand ”of course it's true, why would I lie about it, I mean, I’m not really in place to be tricking you”

Virgil laughed slightly “you’re right, you aren’t” the tingling sensation came back to his body, this time he shrunk more and he saw Roman growing on his hand and how he almost lost balance “I-I’ll put you in the table, you’re getting kind of heavy”

Roman made some offended princey noises as he stepped out of Virgil’s hand, he was now too big to fit through the cage’s door without bending down.

“I guess I’m sorry too, I just got mad at you without really giving you the chance to explain, it’s just that, trusting you was very hard for me, and being stealthy is one of the most important things for a borrower, I already felt like a failure, imagining giving my full self to a human was just terrifying” especially if it was Roman.

Roman looked at Virgil, he could understand that feeling now, and he felt bad, he made Virgil feel all that without knowing, he made someone he called his friend, or maybe something more, miserable.

The strong emotions both of them were feeling made them had a strong shrink and a growth spurt respectively, Virgil had to stand on the chair to get to the table, with a little help from Roman, when they were both on the desk they realized, they were both the same size.

“Heh, I never thought I could eve-“ Virgil tried to say, but he was interrupted when Roman hugged him.

“I didn’t know you felt that way, and again, I’m sorry, I’ll never do anything like that again, I promise” he broke the hug and looked at Virgil’s eyes “I love you”

Virgil raised an eyebrow “you love me?”

Roman’s cheeks were red almost instantaneously “I-I mean like a friend! Platonically!” Virgil smirked “D-don’t look at me like that!”

“Princey, just shut up” He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, they looked at each other for a moment after Virgil got away, and before anyone could react, they were both back to normal size, and Virgil was standing on Roman’s hand.

“So...I guess we’ll have to talk about it?..” Roman asked.

“Nah, if you don’t want to, just let it happen” it seemed there was something else inside of them that started to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced prinxiety? where?


End file.
